fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Souichi Sugano
Souichi Sugano is a main character from the eX-Driver manga and anime series. He comes from a future where cars are no longer driven by people, but operated by remote artificial intelligences (AIs). However, when these AIs malfunction, eX-Drivers are called in to stop them. Souichi himself is an eX-Driver, the leader of a small team of them in Japan. In Fiction Wrestling, Souichi started out in All Animated Wrestling (AAW), then Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation (CAWF), where he became known as "Y2S", a parody of Chris Jericho's"Y2J" gimmick. He soon started competing in WWE: Animated as well, where he started a stable called the T.R.U.T.H. This stable eventually grew into the Rookie Revolution, with Souichi as its leader. Background *'Series:' eX-Driver *'Species:' Human *'Age:' *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Companies:' (Currently) WWE: Animated (Formerly) CAWF, AAW *'Debut:' October 1995 *'Status:' Injured *'Billed from:' *'Allies:' Lightning Farron (girlfriend), Rookie Revolution, Mr. Cartoon *'Rivals:' Johnny Quest, most of the Fiction Wrestling veterans, Gary Oak, Sackboy, Gingka Hagane *'Twitter:' @TruthfulRookie Professional Wrestling Career 'All Animated Wrestling (1995 – 1999)' On October 26, 1995 Souichi would debut on AAW’s weekly wrestling show, for the next couple months he would be involved in matches that highlight the Mid Card division. Wrestling against the likes of Goten, Lion-O, and Reggie Mantle. On the January 18, 1996 edition of AAW's weekly show, Souichi defeated Dick Dastardly for the AAW Television Championship in a major upset. He would go on to hold the title for three months before dropping it to Mandark, but would win the title once again on August 1, 1996. Souichi then entered a short feud with reigning AAW International Heavyweight Champion Seto Kaiba as he looked to work his way up the card by gunning for one of the best on the Main Event level. This short feud would culminate on October 17, 1996 where he was defeated by Seto Kaiba, but proved he could hang with the top guys at the Main Event picture. He would later go on to team with Tai Kamiya as the two would win the AAW Tag Team Titles on June 12, 1997. But did so after hitting a low blow while the referee was dealing with the brawl outside the ring Tai was mixed up in. The result of that was that at this time, Souichi was currently nearly going one full year in his second reign as Television Champion. This showed signs of a heel turn as he continued to not only cheat in the title matches he was involved in, but also gloated to others over his victories.. even taking all the glory in Tag Team Matches, not giving Tai any credit. Souichi and Tai would lose the Tag Titles on October 23, 1997 to Roger and Binky of The School Bullies. After the match, Souichi would blame Tai for losing the Tag Titles and making him look bad, then clobbers his now former tag partner, thus cementing his heel turn. That attack from behind would result in a pretty competitive rivalry between Tai and Souichi heading into 1998. In their first match for the Television title, Souichi would get himself disqualified after striking down the referee. He did this just to save his title. In their second encounter, Souichi would then lose by count out since a title cannot change hands via count out. This feud would finally culminate on March 12, 1998 where it looked like at first Souichi would try to save his title after trying to purposefully DQ himself by using a steel chair, but the ref would pull it away from him. Then tried once again to get himself counted out and nearly succeeded. But Acting Commissioner at the time Bugs Bunny, who was getting tired of Souichi purposely losing by DQ and count out, orders the match to be restarted. And tells Souichi that if he gets DQ’d or counted out, he would automatically lose the title. As a result, this allowed Tai to pick up the win, ending Souichi’s over year long reign as Television Champion. This started a feud with Bugs Bunny, who he blamed as part of a conspiracy for wanting to finally pull the Television title off of Souichi after over a year of holding it. Souichi finally got a chance to wrestle Bugs in the ring on June 18, 1998 as Bugs looked to teach Souichi a lesson about respecting legends. But Souichi would ultimately win by Submission as he debut his new submission finisher the Souichi-Tamer. Months after this, Souichi would go on to win the AAW Western American Championship from Wheeler on December 24, 1998.. to which Souichi considered as an early Christmas Present for himself. He would later drop the title to Aladdin on March 4, 1999. Shortly after losing the title, he would enter a feud with Batman, who at the time was the reigning International Heavyweight Champion.. reason for this was that nearly three years he’s done waiting for another shot at the world title, so he looks to take it upon himself to earning a shot at one himself. He would wrestle Batman in a losing effort on May 13, 1999. But Souichi wasn’t done, as he would get a rematch months later after gloating and taunting Batman, interfering in some of his matches, and even going as far as insulting his mother and father, which Batman did not take kindly of.. The two would battle on July 29, 1999 where Souichi would be defeated by Batman via submission. This proved to be Souichi’s final match as he left the AAW a month later when his contract expired. Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation Debut; Early Success (2000) Weeks after leaving AAW, he looked to his true dream as he signs to join the Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation. Vignettes of his impending debut began on October 30, 1999.. which showed a countdown clock.. this vignette would appear for weeks, shortly before his arrival into the CAWF. The countdown finally ended on December 19, 1999 during the CAWF Extended PPV: The Y2K Incident during the CAWF Championship match between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak as Gary was about to hit his finisher and get the win. His sudden arrival and debut stunned everyone in the building as many knew him from his AAW run. Of course this distraction allowed the rest of De-Animation X to storm the ring and attack Gary from behind, causing Ash to get DQ’d, saving the belt. Souichi hits the ring shortly afterwards and knocks off the group on his own. Then proceeds to eX-Sault both Gary and Ash, then locking Ash into the Souichi-Tamer.. After letting go, he takes the World Title and raised it over his head. He would make his Extreme debut on December 25, 1999 as he interferes in Gary’s match with Wolfgang for the Animation Championship, attacking Gary.. then locking him within the Souichi-Tamer as well. His heel status would be cemented the following week saying he doesn’t care about Ash or De-Animation X, he doesn’t care about Gary Oak, and he definitely doesn’t give a damn about the pile of crap called the fans. He came here to the CAWF with one intention in mind.. to be the absolute best, and what better way than by claiming the World Title. As a result, he would be involved in a Triangle match for the CAWF Championship at Battle Rumble 2000, also involving Gary Oak and Ash, with Souichi being pinned by Ash to retain the title. He would then defeat Eugene Krabs on January 29, 2000 in a qualifying match for a Four Corners match at No Escape to determine a #1 contender for the World Title, but would lose said match at the PPV after Tai pinned Gary. The feud between Gary and Souichi that started since Souichi debut would culminate in a street fight at CartoonMania XXI on March 26, 2000.. which Souichi would win. He then feuded Gotenks (The fusion of Goten and Trunks) for the Animation Championship, which culminated in Souichi winning the title for the first time on May 14, 2000 at Powerhouse after defeating Gotenks by submission. Face Turn; Various Feuds (2000 – 2003) Souichi would turn face when he started a feud with Ash Ketchum once more after losing the Animation Championship to him on August 20, 2000 at Summer-Brawl thanks to help from De-Animation X. He would regain the belt for a second time on October 15, 2000 at No Remorse, while culminating the feud after joining Team Vegeta in a winning effort against Team Shawn which Ash joined in War Games on November 23, 2000 at Ultimate Cartoon Survivor 2000. He would drop the title to Yusuke Yurameshi at CartoonMania XXII, only to win it back the following month at Fallout 2001 to become a three time champion. He would successfully defend the title against Shawn at Cartoon-Palooza 2001, only to lose it six days later on Extreme to Android 17 thanks to Shawn, thus starting a rivalry between the two. Souichi would be one of four participants in a Four Corners match for the CAWF Championship at Full Throttle that also involved reigning champion Goku, Shawn, Wolfgang.. a match which Wolfgang would win by pinning Goku. Shawn tried to break up the pinfall but Souichi held him by the leg, preventing him from doing so. His tense feud with Shawn helped propel Souichi’s popularity to great heights during the summer of 2001, which culminated in a Last Man Standing Match at Summer-Brawl 2001 which saw Souichi win by incapacitating Shawn’s legs to the point where he couldn’t be able to stand at all. This match was also the very last for Shawn as he would never be seen in CAWF again.After having a quiet late 2001, he then had a minor feud with Vegeta at the start of 2002 who was looking to gain respect, which culminated in the two battling at CartoonMania XXIII to a draw. But despite this, Souichi still gained Vegeta’s respect via handshake, impressed with how well he handled wrestling against the prince of all saiyans. This was something that Vegeta rarely does for anyone. By June of 2002, he shortly reignited an old rivalry with Seto Kaiba as he looked to once again gun for the World Title. However he failed to win it at Cartoon-Palooza 2002 due to him winning by DQ after Mokuba interfered on his brothers behalf.. This started a feud between the two that culminated at Summer-Brawl 2002 in a Submission match which saw Mokuba submit to Souichi’s Souichi-Tamer. Following this, he was then placed into a feud with then English Champion Sideshow Bob who says that Souichi has no respect for proper classed gentlemen, this resulted in Souichi winning the English Championship from Sideshow Bob at Ultimate Cartoon Survivor 2002. But would drop it back to him a month later in their rematch at the Apocalypse 2002 PPV. During the 2003 Battle Rumble match, Souichi entered the Rumble match at number 16 and lasted over 24 minutes, but after he eliminated Peter Griffin, Peter stormed back into the ring and eliminated Souichi as payback.. this would trigger a mini feud that had the two battle at CartoonMania, which Peter would win, then immediately after the match, would smash the steel steps into the steel post where Souichi’s right leg was caught between, injuring it in the process and placing Souichi on the sidelines for months. He would return from injury on July 19, 2003 on Extreme as he looks for revenge on Peter for costing him 3 to 4 months of his career, this feud would culminate at Summer-Brawl in a Quahog Street Fight with Souichi defeating Peter Griffin. Losing Streak; Heel Turn; CAWF Championship (2003–2005) Soon after, he would begin his fourth reign as Animation Champion after defeating Wolfgang for the title on October 19, 2003 at No Remorse and would hold on to the title until April 18, 2004 at Fallout 2004 as he drops the title to Raimundo. Shortly after this, Souichi found himself on a losing streak as he kept losing big matches during the summer of 2004. Losing to Raimundo in a rematch for the Animation Championship in May, then failing to win a #1 contenders triangle match for the CAWF Championship at Full Throttle. And with each of these losses, his inner anger slowly began to grow. Then after failing to capture the CAWF Championship from Chris Thorndyke at Mental Assault 2004, Souichi finally snaps as he takes out his built up frustrations and anger out on Chris, thus turning heel once more. Heading into 2005, Souichi would win the Battle Rumble Match for the first time at Battle Rumble 2005 to earn himself a CAWF Championship match, resulting in a rematch with Chris Thorndyke for the title at CartoonMania XXVI which Souichi would win by submission, finally winning the CAWF Championship for the first time in his career. The following month, while reigning as CAWF Champion, he would later become Gohan’s mystery partner for a Tag team Title match at Fallout 2005, which he would go on to win. Not only winning his first tag team Championship, but end up becoming a dual champion as a result. In the CAWF Championship scene, Souichi entered a rivalry with Ulrich shortly after he and Gohan defeated both Ulrich and Odd to retain the Tag Team Titles at Cartoon-Palooza, Ulrich was a bit off his game during the tag match, and for good reason. It all started weeks ago when Souichi started to have some feelings for Ulrich’s friend Yumi, but it was all revealed to be a rogue when Souichi came out later in the PPV and interfered in the Women’s title Match, costing Yumi the title. Souichi barely retained the title from #1 contender at the time, Aang when Ulrich tried to screw him the same way he screwed Yumi out of the title as payback. The first encounter between the two for the title ended in a Double Count out after Souichi viciously shoves Yumi hard into the railing, causing Ulrich to snap and assault Souichi outside the ring.. the fuel would only grow between the two when Ulrich caused Souichi to lose to Double D Eddward, however he would retaliate as he attacks Ulrich’s friend Odd, and powerbomb him off the stage, crashing through a set of tables and exposed electrical wires, giving him a severe hocking in addition to a broken back and leg, causing Ulrich’s hatred for Souichi to burn even more.. this would all culminate in a match for the title at Summer-Brawl 2005 inside the Asylum which saw Souichi retain the title thanks to last minute help from his tag team partner Gohan. Souichi would finally drop the world title to Yugi Muto on September 25, 2005 at Mental Assault, and failed to recapture the title at the following PPVs No Remorse and Ultimate Cartoon Survivor. At CAWF Apocalypse 2005, Souichi and Gohan would lose the Tag Titles to in a Triangle Tag Team match which also involved Los Dos Latinos *Diego and Enrique* and The Teen Titans *Beast Boy and Cyborg*. Gohan was pinned by Enrique, shortly after Gohan accidentally tore a quad muscle within his leg. Resulting in Gohan missing action for months. Feuds with Jaden Yuki, Los Dos Latinos, and Gohan; Departure (2006 – 2007) In 2006, Souichi would start a short feud with newcomer Jaden Yuki, who just arrived not too long ago, and looked to make an immediate impact at CartoonMania, and guns for Souichi. At CartoonMania XXVII, Souichi would wrestle against Jaden, and shockingly be pinned by the newcomer as he tried to apply the Souichi-Tamer.. but ends up getting reversed into a Small Package for a huge upset at CartoonMania. Souichi would later on win his fifth Animation Championship after defeating Robin for said title on June 10, 2006 on Extreme, the match was also a Wrestling King qualifying match which qualified him for the tournament. At the Wrestling King PPV, although he would successfully retain the Animation Championship in a rematch against Robin, he failed to win the Wrestling King tournament after being defeated in the first semi final match against Naruto Uzumaki. Shortly after that, he enters a feud with Diego Marquez who felt that little kids like Diego and Enrique don’t deserve to be in the same ring with guys like himself. He’d drop the title to Diego at No Remorse 2006, but would regain the title a month later at Ultimate Cartoon Survivor 2006.. making Souichi a six time Animation Champion. Gohan would soon make his return in December 2006, reuniting with Souichi as the two teamed up once more and fought Diego and Enrique for the Tag Titles at Battle Rumble 2007, which they would go on to win due to a miscommunication by Enrique. Allowing Souichi to pin Diego and win the tag titles for a second time. During their second run as tag champs, Gohan would win the CAWF Championship at Fallout 2007 thus giving Gohan and Souichi for a short time, the honor of holding three of the most important titles in CAWF history. However small friction would occur between the two as Gohan was focusing more on himself than the team. It would result in them losing the Tag Titles to Spongebob and Patrick on May 19, 2007 on Extreme. After the match, Gohan would turn on Souichi with a blind shot from behind, thus turning Souichi into a babyface again. This sudden rivalry would result in the two battling with BOTH the World Title and Animation title on the line at Wrestling King, with Souichi being defeated by Gohan.. shortly after the match, Gohan would assault him and shatter his neck after stomping down on the chair while it was wrapped around Souichi’s neck. This was done to write Souichi off television as his contract with CAWF expired two weeks later. Return; Feud with Leo; Pursuit of the CAWF Championship (2009 – 2010) After focusing on a bit of his acting role, and continuing his duties as an eX-Driver.. Souichi would re-sign with CAWF near the end of 2008. His return would be hyped with cryptic vignettes telling of the return of a familiar face, starting at the Battle Rumble 2009. It would culminate at No Escape 2009 after Gohan successfully defended the Animation Championship against Jaden Yuki with Souichi making his long anticipated since 2007.. looking to settle a score with the guy he once considered a friend, Gohan.. thus continuing the rivalry that had started back in 2007, which culminated at CartoonMania XXX with Souichi defeating Gohan to capture the Animation Championship for an unbelievable seventh time. At Championship Glory 2009, Souichi would qualify for the first ever World Title Rush match, but would be unsuccessful at winning it due to Eddy claiming the Briefcase first.. he almost made it, but was met by Leo, who LKO’d him from the top of the ladder, he soon started to gun for the Animation Championship which starts a feud between the two. Souichi would drop the title to Leo at Wrestling King 2009, but win it back in a rematch at Full Throttle 2009 to become an eight time champion. However the reign would be short lived as the feud culminated with Leo winning back the title from Souichi at Summer-Brawl 2009 in a Ladder Match. In 2010, Souichi would enter the 2010 Battle Rumble match looking to make it back into the title picture. He would make it all the way to the final three before being eliminated by Ben Tennyson. While not having a match, he would take on the role as the host for CartoonMania XXXI. At Wrestling King 2010, Souichi would go on to win the Wrestling King tournament for the very first time to book himself a title match at Summer-Brawl against Heinz Doofenshmirtz. But he would fail to win the title due to him winning by DQ as a result of members of the Syndicate coming out to attack Souichi. He would try again at Mental Assault 2010 within a Steel Cage, but once again failed to win the title due to Nappa slamming the cage door onto him, giving Doofenshmirtz the chance to escape and win. He fought Nappa the following month at Bloody Massacre 2010 to get some payback.. he would win by DQ when the rest of the syndicate stormed the ring for a four on one assault, then driven through an announcers table by Nappa for good measure. After this, Souichi would take a hiatus from CAWF for a while to focus on not only continuing his acting career, but looked to start a singing career as well. National Championship; Sporadic Appearances (2011 – 2012) On the July 2, 2011 edition of Extreme, Souichi would make his return interrupting Vegeta’s promo after successfully retaining the Animation Championship at Wrestling King. Later in the program he wrestled and defeated Vegeta in a non-title match, resulting in a title match at Summer-Brawl which Vegeta would defeat Souichi. Souichi then qualified for a single elimination tournament to determine CAWF’s first ever National Champion *Which would be the newest secondary title in the company* with Souichi going on to defeat Kevin Levin in the finals at Ultimate Cartoon Survivor 2011 to become the inaugural champion. He would drop the title to Kite Tenjo on February 12, 2012 at No Escape. After this and such, Souichi would make a few appearances on CAWF programming for most of the year as at this time, he was looking into a negotiation to sign with the WWE brand, hoping to expand on his wrestling career even further. Final CAWF Championship Run (2012 – 2013) He would return on the December 22, 2012 edition of Extreme to confront then world champion at the time Reginald “Shark” Kastle, looking for one more CAWF Title run and one more shot at the CartoonMania main event before leaving. At Battle Rumble 2013 Souichi would defeat Shark to win the CAWF Championship for a second time, and then successfully retain the title in a rematch the following month at No Escape. In what would be his final CAWF match, Souichi would wrestle Finn the Human in the main event of CartoonMania XXXIV.. where we would see Finn defeat Souichi for his first World Title win. After the match, the two embrace in a show of respect as Souichi gives Finn the title, in a symbol of passing the torch. This would mark as Souichi’s final appearance in the CAWF as his contract expired the following day. 'WWE: Animated' 'Debut' Personality Personal Life Souichi is currently the boyfriend of current UCA Women's champion Lightning Farron. He is also considered to be a sort of 'father figure' within the Rookie Revolution, especially towards the younger members. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Max Drive (Double Knee Facebreaker) *Souichi-Tamer/''Walls of Sugano ''(Elevated Boston Crab) Signature Moves *''eX-Sault (Springboard Moonsault) Nicknames *'"Y2S"' (CAWF) Entrance Themes * "All the Days" by J.Hart & J.Helm (1995–1997) (AAW) * "Unledded"' '''by J.Hart & J.Helm (1997–1999) (AAW) * "Break The Walls Down" by Adam Morenoff (2000–2013) (CAWF) * '"It's A New Day"' By Adelitas Way (2013–present) (WWE) Championships and Accomplishments '''All Animated Wrestling' * AAW Television Championship (2 times) * AAW Western American Championship (1 time) * AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tai Kamiya 'Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation' *CAWF Championship (2 times) *CAWF National Championship (1 time) *CAWF Animation Championship (8 times) *CAWF English Championship (1 time) *CAWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Son Gohan *Battle Rumble (2005) *Wrestling King Tournament (2010) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Rookie Revolution